Escalator systems with moving handrails are well known. In many of these systems, the handrail is a rubberized or thermoplastic element which travels at an appropriate height above and adjacent to a moving escalator. Typically, the handrail is solid black or another monochromatic color.
Such monochromatic handrails may be difficult for some persons to see, particularly when ambient lighting conditions are poor. Furthermore, the surface of such handrails presents a potential surface for advertising, for the presentation of safety information, or for the presentation of a graphic design.
It is accordingly desirable to provide an illuminated handrail for an escalator. Such a handrail will be more visible to persons with visual impairments. Preferably, although not necessarily, the illumination system may be adapted to present a safety or advertising message or a graphic design to users of the escalator.